1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a method of connecting terminals and a terminal therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Internet, which is a human centered connectivity network through which humans generate and consume information, is evolving into the Internet of Things (IoT) in which distributed entities, i.e., things, exchange and process information without human intervention.
The Internet of Everything (IoE), which is a combination of IoT technology and Big Data processing technology via a cloud server, has also emerged. As there is a demand for technological elements, such as “sensing technology”, “wired/wireless communication and network infrastructure”, “service interface technology”, and “Security technology” for IoT implementation, a sensor network, Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communication, Machine Type Communication (MTC), etc., are actively being researched.
Such an IoT environment may provide intelligent Internet technology services that create a new services by collecting and analyzing data generated among connected things. IoT may be applied to a variety of fields including smart homes, smart buildings, smart cities, smart and/or connected cars, smart grids, health care, smart appliances, and advanced medical services through convergence and combination between existing Information Technology (IT) and various industrial applications.
Accordingly, there is currently strong interest in connecting various types of terminals in such an IoT environment.